Rob Van Dam
Robert Szatkowski (n. 18 de diciembre de 1970) es un luchador profesional, mejor conocido por su nombre artístico Rob Van Dam (abreviado con frecuencia a RVD). RVD trabajó en un principio en la compañía Extreme Championship Wrestling, antes de que ésta desapareciera. Posteriormente trabajó en la World Wrestling Entertainment, en las 2 marcas principales, RAW y SmackDown!, y más tarde, en el 2005 trabajó nuevamente para la ECW, después de que en ese mismo año la WWE la comprara. Rob Van Dam ha sido 2 veces Campeón Mundial: 1 vez Campeón de la WWE y 1 vez Campeón de la ECW, los cuales poseyó a la vez. Además, ganó el evento Money in the Bank Ladder match de WrestleMania 22. Carrera Inicios Rob Van Dam hizo su primera aparición en un ring de lucha libre cuando tan solo era un adolescente, cuando fue llamado al ring por Ted DiBiase para que besara su pie por 100 dólares. Van Dam debutó en 1990 tras ser entrenado por The Sheik, luchando su primer combate contra Dango Nguyen, en Toledo, Ohio. Rob luchó en numerosas promociones independientes por todo Míchigan, incluyendo la United States Wrestling Association (USWA) y la South Atlantic Pro Wrestling (SAPW). En la SAPW ganó su primer campeonato de lucha libre, el SWPA Tag Team Championship, en julio de 1992 con Chaz Rocco. RVD firmó un contrato con la World Championship Wrestling a finales de 1992 y fue apodado Robbie V desde su llegada. Su carrera en la WCW fue tranquila, sin apenas acontecimientos y en gran parte pasó desapercibido. También luchó en varias promociones independientes por todo América, y en la All Japan Pro Wrestling, donde optó varias veces por el AJPW World Junior Heavyweight Championship. Extreme Championship Wrestling 1996–1997 En enero de 1996, RVD firma con Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) derrotando en su debut a Axel Rotten. Comenzó a ganar popularidad dentro de la empresa gracias a la larga rivalidad con Sabu. El feudo con Sabu comenzó tras una pelea en Hostile City Showdown que acabo con la victoria de Sabu. Tras la pelea Van Dam rehusó mostrar respeto a Sabu lo que propició otra pelea entre ambos en que fue vencida por Van Dam. Por las estipulaciones de esta ultima pelea Sabu tuvo que mostrarle respeto a Van Dam tras la pelea ofreciéndole un apretón de manos que Van Dam ignoró. En Hardcore Heaven Van Dam se volvió a enfrentar a Sabu en una pelea para demostrar quien era el mejor con victoria final para Sabu. El siguiente enfrentamiento entre ambos fue en un Stretcher Match en The Doctor is In el cual también perdió Van Dam al fallar un Five-Star Frog Splash hacia afuera del ring. En Natural Born Killaz, Van Dam derrotó a Doug Furnas en un emparejamiento. Tras la pelea, Van Dam ofreció a Furnas un apretón de manos, pero Furnas atacó a Van Dam, comenzando una rivalidad entre los dos. Furnas se alió con Dan Kroffat, convirtiendo la rivalidad en un dos contra uno. Van Dam busco un socio dentro de la ECW y en Unluckily Lottery se emparejo con su anterior rival, Sabu. Comenzando a formarse una de las mejores parejas de la historia de la ECW. La pareja Van Dam-Sabu derroto a la pareja Furnas-Kroffat en When Worlds Collide II y High Incident. El siguiente feudo de Van Dam y Sabu fue contra The Eliminators (John Kronus y Perry Saturn), la primera pelea entre ambas parejas fue el 1 de Noviembre.Las siguientes peleas entre ambos fueron por lograr el titulo de parejas de la ECW, la primera pelea tuvo lugar enCrossing the Line Again donde vencieron The Eliminators, el siguiente intento de asalto al titulo por parte de Van Dam y sabu fue en Cyberslam en un TLC, con victoria final para The Eliminators. En mayo de 1997 ECW "invadió" la World Wrestling Federation's(WWF) en su programa Monday Night RAW.Jerry "The king" Lawler entonces prometió que él intervendria en un espectáculo de ECW para ganar venganza, cuando Lawler hizo su aparición en ECW tenía a RVD y Sabu, dos pilares de la ECW con él.Tras esto Van Dam cortó promos con la ECW diciendocómo que él era demasiado bueno para ECW y tendría que estar en uno de los “dos grandes” (WWF o WCW) en uno de sus programas de la noche de lunes.A pesar de su arrogancia y “traición” hacia la ECW, a corto plazo Van Dam fue aplaudió por los fans que reconocían su atletismo y maniobras únicas. En su vuelta a la ECW el 13 de Junio Van Dam continuo formando pareja con Sabu y comenzando una rivalidad con Tommy Dreamer que deseó ganar venganza contra Van Dam por su traición a la ECW. El 21 de junio, RVD y Sabu consiguieron la victoria sobre Tommy Dreamer y Sandman. Van Dam y Sabu volvieron a emerger victoriosos de su enfrentamiento con Dreamer y Sandman en Orgy of Violence. El siguiente enfrentamiento entre Van Dam y Dreamer fue en Born to Be Wired en un hardcore match ganado por Van Dam. 1998–2001 En 1998, Van Dam comenzó una Triple Threat con Shane Douglas, Bam Bam Bigelow y Chris Candido. En House Party, RVD derrotó a Bam Bam Bigelow. En CyberSlam, Van Dam y Sabu cayeron derrotados ante Shane Douglas y Bam Bam Bigelow. La popularidad de Van Dam aumentó cuando consiguió su primer oro de ECW, el 4 de abril cuando derrotó Bam Bam Bigelow para ganar el ECW Television Championship. Después de ganar el título, RVD se empezó a conocer como The Whole F'n Show. RVD hizo la primera defensa del título el 10 de abril contra Doug Furnas, ganando por Van Dam. Sabu también expresó interés por el campeonato de Van Dam, conduciendo a una pelea por el título entre ellos. Van Dam defendió el título contra Sabu en Wrestlepalooza. World Wrestling Entertainment 2001 Después de que la ECW cerrara sus puertas, Van Dam fue contratado por la WWF. Van Dam volvió a pelear en la TV el 9 de julio del 2001 en RAW en Atlanta, Georgia, atacando a Kane y Chris Jericho. Tras esa noche, cinco luchadores de la WWF y cinco luchadores de la WCW pelearon contra diez de la ECW, incluyendo a Rob Van Dam. La pelea nunca sucedió, ya que los luchadores de la WCW se aliaron con los de la ECW. En WWF Invasion derrotó a Jeff Hardy, ganando el Campeonato Hardcore de la WWF, Van Dam fue uno de los iconos de The Alliance. Peleó contra el líder de la Aliance, Stone Cold Steve Austin, por el Campeonato de la WWF en un Triple Threat match en No Mercy, dode Austin defendió su título frente a RVD y Kurt Angle. Van Dam perdió su campeonato Hardcore ante Jeff Hardy el 13 de agosto en RAW, pero lo recuperó en SummerSlam. En Survivor Series, Van Dam y otros 4 luchadores de la Alliance (Stone Cold Steve Austin, Kurt Angle, Booker T y Shane McMahon) pelearon contra cinco luchadores de la WWF (The Rock, Chris Jericho, The Undertaker, Kane y Big Show) en una pelea de "el ganador lo toma todo". El equipo d ela WWF ganó y los miembros de The Alliance fueron despedidos; pero como Van Dam tenía el título Hardcore, le permitieron mantener su trabajo. 2002 Van Dam empezó un feudo con Triple H alrededor del Campeonato Mundial de los Pesos Pesados de la WWE. El 16 de septiembre de 2002 en RAW, perdió el Campeonato Intercontinental ante Chris Jericho tras una interferencia de Triple H. En Unforgiven, Van Dam se enfrentó a HHH por el título, perdiendo Van Dam por una interferencia de Ric Flair En No Mercy, Van Dam derrotó a Flair en una pelea por venganza. En Survivor Series, Van Dam participó en la primera Elimination Chamber, peleando contra Triple H Shawn Michaels, Booker T, Chris Jericho y Kane por el Campeonato Mundial de los Pesos Pesados. Fue el primer eliminado por Booker T tras que le aplicaran un "missile dropkick". Van Dam hizo un equipo con Kane en octubre y lucharon contra varios luchadores Heel. Van Dam derrotó a Chris Jericho y Booker T en una Triple Threat match, convirtiéndose en el contendiente #''1 para el Campeonato Mundial de los Pesos Pesados. El 25 de noviembre en RAW, se enfrentó a Shawn Michaels por el título, ganando por la descalificación de Michaels tras que Triple H le aplicraa en "Pedigree" a RVD justo cuando RVD iva a ganar la pelea. El 2 de diciembre, Van Dam perdió frente a Triple H en una pelea por ser el contendiente #1 del título de Shawn Michaels en una con un árbitro especial. 2003 En el 2003, Rob Van Dam continuó equipo con Kane. Se enfrentaron a Lance Storm y William Regal en No Way Out 2003 por los WWE World Tag Team Championship pero perdieron por un error de Kane al aplicarle un Chokeslam a Van Dam. En la edicion de el 31 de Marzo en RAW, Van Dam y Kane derroyan a los World Tag Team Champions Lance Storm y Chief Morley y los Dudley Boyz en un 3-way elimination tag team match para ganar los World Tag Team Championship. En Backlash 2003 defendieron los titulos contra los Dudley Boyz con Morley de arbitro especial. En Insurrextion 2003 defendieron los titulos contra La Résistance (Sylvain Grenier y René Duprée) pero en Bad Blood 2003 los perdieron con La Résistance. Despues Kane y RVD comenzaron un feudo peleando en Summerslam 2003 en No Holds Barred Match la cual gano Kane despues de aplicarle un Tombstone en las escaleras que se utilizan para subir al Ring. Despues pelearon el 8 de Septiembre en Raw en un Steel Cage Match en el cual gano Van Dam originalmente cuando Kane lo tiro hacia la jaula y la rompio saliendo de la jaula RVD pero despues el GM de Raw Eric Bischoff ordeno repetir la lucha la cual gano Kane. 2004 En ese año RVD fue campeón en parejas con Booker T en RAW y en SmackDown! con Rey Mysterio 2006 RVD empezó el año clasificando al Money in the Bank Ladder Match, el cual ganó en Wrestlemania 22. En el PPV Backlash 2006 RVD gana una pelea contra Shelton Benjamin donde se apostaba el Maletin del dinero en el banco de RVD y el WWE Intercontinental Championship de Benjamin. Despues Benjamin recuper el titulo en la edicion de RAW del 15 de Mayo. Al acercarse el PPV One Night Stand cobró su contrato contra John Cena en ese evento, lucha la cual ganó después de una intervención de Edge el cual aplico una lanza a Cena sobre una mesa en el esquinero. Como era una lucha de Extreme Rules, RVD capitalizo el momento para ganar a Cena rematándolo con un Five-Star Frog Splash y así ganar el WWE Championship. Después de eso, Paul Heyman le dio a RVD el ECW Championship, y así se convirtió el primero en poseer ambos títulos simultáneamente. Pero en los siguientes 2 a 3 meses perdió ambos títulos contra Edge y Big Show. Perdió el WWE championship contra Edge en una triple amenaza en donde también se participó Cena. También perdió el título de la ECW contra el Big Show en una lucha en donde Paul Heyman traiciono a RVD ya que cuando inicio la cuenta 3 Heyman dejó de contar en el 2 y así RVD se distrajo y el Big Show se reincorporo a la lucha, aplicándole un doble chokeslam y después de eso regresó Paul Heyman para la cuenta de 3. Al final del año en el PPV ECW December To Dismember participó en la Cámara de Eliminación, aunque fue el tercero eliminado y el ganador fue Bobby Lashley. 2007 Van Dam inició el año con 3 luchas por el Campeonato Mundial de la ECW, frente a Bobby Lashley, pero no pudo derrotarlo en ninguna de las 3. Ingresó al Royal Rumble, pero fue eliminado por The Great Khali. Tommy Dreamer, Sabu, The Sandman y RVD formaron un equipo llamado ECW Originals, iniciando un feudo con Elijah Burke, Matt Striker, Marcus Cor Von y Kevin Thorn. Los ECW Originals derrotaron al New Breed (la nueva raza) en WrestleMania 23, dando fin al feudo. Después de eso cuando Bobby Lashley perdió el campeonato de la ECW, participó en una lucha de 4 esquinas entre los ECW Originals en donde el ganador obtendría ser el retador la próxima semana por el título de la ECW que le pertenecía a Vince, RVD gano la lucha después de un Five-Star Frog Splash sobre The Sandman , pero la siguiente semana lucho contra el representante de Vince Umaga por el título lucha la cual perdió. A mediados del año inició un feudo contra Randy Orton. Su feudo inicio en un programa de RAW cuando Orton gano la lucha siguió atacando a RVD. Su última lucha fue en One Night Stand, derrotando a Randy Orton en un ''Stretcher match. Al acabar la lucha, Orton lo ataco después creándole otra contusión y lesionándolo. Después de esta lesión, Rob Van Dam dejo la empresa. Hizo una breve aparición en el 15 aniversario de RAW peleando contra Santino Marella y derrotándolo en una lucha que duro solo unos segundos. 2009 Hizo una aparición sorpresa en el Royal Rumble 2009 entrando como numero 25 , siendo eliminado por Chris Jericho. Circuito independiente Van Dam peleó en la NWE en el tour por Canarias, consiguiendo la victoria en sus respectivos combates. El día 10 y 11 de julio participó en los show de NWE en Murcia y en Málaga, en el primero ganando a Orlando Jordan y en el segundo haciendo equipo con Kishi y Black Pearl derrotando a Orlando Jordan, Heidenreich y Chris Mordetsky. En lucha *'Movimientos finales' **''Five-Star Frog Splash'' (plancha desde la esquina del ring causando un daño superior). **''Van-Daminator'' (Lanzamiento de silla contra la cara del oponente, seguido de una patada giratoria sobre la silla). *'Movimientos de firma' **''Van-Terminator'' (Una vez sentado el oponente en una esquina con una silla en la cara apoyado gracias a la tercera y segunda cuerda, lanzamiento desde la tercera cuerda (al lado de otro esquinero, no en el que esta el oponente)“” con una patada voladora para así darle en la cara). **''Chair Surf'' (Mientras que el oponente esta sentado en una esquina el agresor con una silla en la mano coge carrerilla para después golpearle con la silla impulsado de una patada voladora). **''Enzugiri'' (Con una pierna sujeta, patada hacia al oponente, él se la esquiva, seguida de otra patada) **''Feint Wheel Kick'' (Mientras que sujeta la pierna al oponente, pasa por encima de su pierna seguido de una patada lateral). **B-Side Swamton Bomb (Sentón Bombazo desde la lona) **Senton Bomb (Diving Senton Flip) **Tornado DDT **Diving Side Kick (Lanzamiento de un esquinero para darle una patada en el pecho (no patada voladora) **Double Cross Spear (Doble lanza en el esquinero la última dando una vuelta atrás y regresando ) **Rollin thunder (rueda por el suelo, para alcanzar al oponente con un senton flip) **Múltiples patadas de artes marciales **Spingboard Crossbody **Turnbuckle Spear. **Split-Legged Moonsault (Salta sobre el esquinero, se deja impulsar por las cuerdas y cae sobre el rival) *'Apodos' **Mr. Monday Night (Extreme Championship Wrestling, Monday Night RAW) **Mr. Thursday Night (SmackDown!) **Mr. Tuesday Night (ECW on Sci Fi) **Mr. Pay-Per-View (Extreme Championship Wrestling) **Mr. Money in the Bank **"Magic Soldier" Rob Van Dam (All Japan Pro Wrestling) **The Whole "Dam" Show (WWE) **The Whole F'n Show / The Whole Fuckin' Show (usado en Extreme Championship Wrestling) **'RVD' **The King of Extreme *'Managers' **Bill Alfonso **Paul Heyman **Jerry Lawler **Stephanie McMahon **The Sandman **Tommy Dreamer **Sabu **Zop Campeonatos y logros * All Star Wrestling **ASW Noth American HeavyWeight Champion (1 vez) * International Wrestling Federation **IWF Television Champion (1 vez) *'American Wrestling Rampage' **AWR World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) * Peach State Wrestling **PSW Cordele City HeavyWeight Champion (1 vez) * South Atlantic Pro Wrestling **SAPR Tag Team Champion (1 vez) - con Bobby Lashley * Pro Wrestling Ilustrated **PWI Ranqueado como el #'1' de los 500 mejores luchadores individuales en el 2002 **PWI Ranqueado como el #'152' de los 500 mejores luchadores individuales en el 2003 **PWI Ranqueado como el #'24' de los 500 mejores luchadores individuales en el 2007 **PWI regreso del Año en 2001 **PWI Luchador más Popular del Año (2001, 2002) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' **ECW World Television Championship (1 vez) **ECW Tag Team Championship (2 veces) con Sabu *'World Wrestling Entretainment' **WWE Championship (1 vez) **ECW Championship (1 vez) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (6 veces) **WWE European Championship (1 vez) **WWE Hardcore Championship (4 veces) **WWE World Tag Team Championship (2 veces) - con Kane (1) y Booker T (1) **WWE Tag Team Champion (1 vez) - con Rey Mysterio **Money in the Bank 2006 **Triple Crown Champion (Decimoquinto) **Grand Slam Championship (Séptimo) Categoría:Wrestlers